Miedo
by ZarlandOConnell
Summary: Un pequeño shot de los primeros sentimientos de Sawyer y Juliet durante la época de Dharmaville


Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de ABC

N/A. Bueno este fic se lo dedico a May porque sin su poyo esto no podría haber sido posible. Para ambientaros podéis poner "Angie" de los Rolling Stone.

**Miedo**

Si tuviera que responder a que es lo que mas le gusta de ella quizá sería la melodía que deja su nombre entre sus labios. Esa forma de marcar la "s" que tiene, junto con la sonrisa de medio lado que aparece fugazmente en su rostro. James la adora y cada día mas, nunca había tenido tanto miedo de enamorarse y ahora esta rubia, es la dueña de cada parte de su ser.

Era diferente y el lo sabía, estaba seguro porque no era normal que le importase tanto que ella se fuera, porque insistió y sacó una sonrisa para ella y con eso a ella, también le bastó para no estar sola .Al principio era eso, solo para no estar solos era cambiar miradas de complicidad y un "te cubro las espaldas" para convencerse a si mismos de que solo eran amigos. Pero con el paso del tiempo las miradas de James hacia la ventana a la hora de cenar eran mas insistentes, sus ganas de pasar tiempo con ella a solas era un bálsamo para su soledad y el ir conociéndola una rutina diaria. Se acostumbró a sus "buenos días" y al olor de su pelo rubio desperdigado por la cama, empezó a adorar las sonrisas que le dedicaba cuando hacía un chiste sobre lo interesante que había sido el día, se acostumbro a su piel, a sus ojos, a su risa, a sus labios, a su música, a su costumbre de intentar ocultar pequeñas manías como la de contar las cosas con los dedos por detrás de la espalda.

Cada día es mágico a su lado. James sabe que Juliet adora los amaneceres en la isla y una mañana de sábado la despertó aun de noche y la llevo a la playa que estaba mas al este de la isla. La invitó a ver un amanecer junto alegando que los amaneceres de la isla, a su lado, sabían mejor. Ese era el James enamorado el que tantos meses le costo sacar. El no era así, como Sawyer era el típico chico malo, rudo y fuerte pero sobre todo atractivo y lo peor de todo es que como James había caído en las redes de Juliet, sin quererlo un día se dio cuenta que no podía vivir sin ella, quizá se dio cuenta de que se estaba enamorando cuando veía que no salía de su cabeza o cuando se repetía su nombre una y otra vez "Ju-li-et" era hermoso pronunciarlo, llamarla. Quizá se dio cuenta porque cuando la veía le entraban unas ganas enormes de cogerla por la cintura y besarla, quizá porque le encantaba contemplarla distraída con un libro o haciendo té, secándose el pelo o buscando una llave inglesa.

En cambio Juliet nunca se engañó, se conocía a si misma para saber que tarde o temprano se iba a enamorar de él, porque ella es así de enamoradiza porque desde el momento en que le pidió que se quedara en la isla con esa sonrisa a Juliet le cambió la vida. Y es normal, después de tantos desastres amorosos, se quiere sentir querida y James le aporta la estabilidad de una vida juntos sin fecha de caducidad. A veces se despierta y no se acostumbra a sentirse cómoda porque ya no hay mujeres moribundas que tratar solo furgonetas que arreglar sin mucho esfuerzo cuando le has pillado el tranquillo.

Los primeros meses fueron duros, una vez mas se sentía prisionera en esa isla con la diferencia que estaba en otro tiempo en el que como le había dicho James no había nada a lo que regresar porque no existía y a veces se escapaba para desahogarse, otras simplemente trabajaba para no pensar en todo lo que dejó atrás.

Gracias al equipo Miles, James y Jin, Juliet tenía una especie de familia. Se reunían los domingos en casa de Juliet y James para comentar la semana y mantener el contacto, a veces para no olvidar quienes eran.

Y aun pasados unos días James no podía quitarse de la cabeza el sabor de sus labios la primera vez que la beso.

Era una noche de tormenta, las típicas tormentas tropicales que a pesar de hacer calor la lluvia era intensa, los rayos dejaban resplandores durante toda la noche y al amanecer ese olor a tierra mojada.

Juliet llevaba toda la noche en vela, desde pequeña le asustaban las tormentas y era el típico miedo que solo te acuerdas que lo pasas cuando estas en situación. Como era de esperar no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, se había levantado se tomó un vaso de agua fría y se fue a su dormitorio. Paso por el cuarto de James para oír su respiración a través de la puerta entornada. Entro en su habitación se sentó en su enorme cama de matrimonio y puso un vinilo de los Beatles, eran míticos y a pesar de que ya se hubieran separado aun recordaba a su padre cantando sus canciones mientras se afeitaba para ir al trabajo. Puso "Angie" es una de sus favoritas, tranquila, sosegada y con un toque melancólico que acompañaba con la lluvia que caía y mientras sonaba se asomaba por la ventana mientras veía la lluvia caer se asustó cuando un trueno atronador resonó por toda su habitación e intentando no pensar en la tormenta oyendo a los Rolling.

Pasaron unos minutos y se dio cuenta de que no le entraba sueño. Apago la luz y se echo en la cama y de repente James se asoma por la puerta en bermudas y sin camisa. -¿Qué te pasa rubia? ¿Qué te esta quitando el sueño?- Le pregunta mientras entra en la habitación y se sienta a su lado sin poder parar de contemplarla. A pesar de que estaba en pijama Juliet se veía bien, tenía un short gris con puntitos blancos y una camisilla gris a juego. Cuando oyó la pregunta se ruborizó y miro hacia otro lado mientras susurró -Me dan miedo las tormentas- -¿Cómo que te dan miedo las tormentas? ¿A Doña Hola soy Juliet y no me da miedo pasar por la tierra de los hostiles para ver un amanecer? Dijo James haciendo burla de su compañera-James...no te rías de mi-dijo con una sonrisa tímida-Es verdad me dan miedo las tormentas desde pequeña, donde yo vivía no solían haber muchas cuando las había Rachel y yo dormíamos en mi cama era incómodo porque no cabíamos las dos pero divertido porque nos inventábamos historias para no pensar en la tormenta-dijo Juliet con un tono nostálgico.-Bueno, no soy Rachel pero tengo unos pectorales y una sonrisa irresistibles además de una buena imaginación así que vamos a la cama-Dijo James acostando a Juliet.- No es necesario que te quedes James, de verdad vete- le contestó la rubia avergonzada.-Cuanto mas insistas en que me vaya mas ganas tendré de quedarme y sabes que siempre me salgo con la mía- le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos antes de darle un beso en la frente. Juliet cerró los ojos, animada por el descaro del sureño. Le hizo un hueco en la cama para seguirle el juego. Sonrieron nerviosos al verse uno junto al otro en la misma cama. Cada vez le gustaba más, y él lo sabía, no iba a ser tan fácil escabullirse tras aquel momento. No le había quitado los ojos de encima, Sawyer no se rendía tan fácilmente a un desafío tan divertido como la guerra de miradas. Se acercó lentamente para sentir su respiración, tal vez para ponerla más nerviosa. Y a Juliet se le cortó la respiración, notaba como su corazón latía con cada suspiro de James, tenerlo tan cerca la hacía ponerse demasiado nerviosa. Ladeó la cabeza para acomodarse sobre su hombro y se acercó a él para sentir su calor humano. Giró el rostro para besarle la mejilla en forma de agradecimiento, al tiempo que James intentaba no quitar el contacto visual.

Y en ese momento James la besó, como si perdiera el último suspiro de su vida entregando ese beso. A penas un simple roce de labios que le hizo olvidar que estaban en 1973,que había tormenta, que al día siguiente tendría que trabajar incluso le hizo olvidarse de su propio nombre, se olvidaron de todo y solo quedaron ellos en la habitación cuerpo con cuerpo con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Juliet cayó rendida ante aquel beso intenso cargado de sentimientos guardados por ambos. El le abría un mundo junto a el un beso con buenos días todas las mañanas, un abrazo para los peores días y una sonrisa para brindar. Cuando separaron sus bocas, sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar y una sonrisa salio de los labios de Juliet

-Te quiero-le susurró-y no sabes hace cuando que esperaba esto.

-¿El qué? ¿Que te besara o tenerme en tu cama?-le preguntó James con ese tono incitante

-James...-susurró Juliet mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en el pecho del sureño.

James la abrazó y besó su cabeza quedando impregnado del olor de la rubia. De repente se oyó un trueno seguido de un relámpago que iluminó toda la habitación. Juliet se estremeció y James la abrazó más fuerte en señal de que estaba allí

-Rubia...estoy aquí, siempre voy a estar aquí no va a pasar nada- le recordó una vez mas antes de besarla una vez mas antes de quedarse callado dispuesto a dormirse.

Se quedo así abrazado a ella protegiéndola de sus miedos, transmitiéndole sus sentimientos, pensando en que la amaba, a la que desde esa noche sería la mujer de su vida.

Da igual que llueva, que de vez en cuando se levante con pesadillas en las que cuales aparezcan Jack y Kate destrozando la vida que tanto les ha costado formar, da igual que de vez en cuando Juliet añore su hogar con su hermana, porque el le hará reír y con un beso le curara sus heridas.

No podía sentirse mas afortunado ¿quien no podría amar ese mar azul que le Havre con su mirada, esos labios que desea rozar cada vez que pronuncia su nombre haciendo que su mundo cambie por completo? porque le cambia la forma de ver las cosas con esa sonrisa, con ella todo es mas fácil, simple y ameno las cosas no duelen tanto porque junto a ella lo olvida todo y desaparece el mundo para que aparezca el paraíso que es ella.

Le ha cambiado, ha dejado de ser Sawyer para ser con ella solamente James el hombre que solo Juliet conoce.


End file.
